Knight In This Beautiful World
by mizuhokusanagi242
Summary: a child who experiences an accident and meets a goddess. reincarnated into the world of konosuba as demi-servants


"Huh ... Where am I?"

A boy with black hair wearing school clothes looked around the room. He tried to remember what had happened before, but his memory was a little blurred.

When he looked throughout the room, he saw a chair in front of him, and he was sitting on a chair. He found he was sitting alone in a dark room. He felt he had seen this place ...

Suddenly he heard a step sound from behind him, and he looked back to see a beautiful blue-haired girl walking past him and sitting in his front seat.

"Welcome to the Amamiya Haruto underworld. You died a while ago. Even though you haven't experienced a long life, but now you're dead. "

"... Eh?" (The woman's face feels familiar, I feel I've seen it, and this place too)

"Let me introduce myself, my name is Aqua, a goddess who guides people who die dead young to the afterlife."

'AQUA !? It feels like I've seen this place and that woman, KONOSUBA !? I'm in a world of fiction, konosuba. '

"You have two choices, you can start life by being reborn or you can go to heaven and live there like parents. Honestly, heaven is not a pleasant place, there isn't any entertainment there, you can only gape, and daydream about diving. "

"..." (His face is too close !?)

"You definitely don't want to go to such a boring place and not start life from the start is boring, which is why I will offer you the third choice."

'It feels a little weird, I think he will insult me or something, hmmmm ... Ah, maybe die because the accident is too ordinary? '

"You like games, right? There is a world that was once peaceful, now threatened by maou! The lives of the residents have now been trampled by monsters. They were hit by fear by your troops ! "

"I see." (His acting is too excessive, pisses me off)

"Because of that all the people who have died do not want to be reborn and the population is shrinking. And that's why we decided to bring people from other worlds to defeat maou. "

"Why should I go there if I'm finally killed?"

"Therefore, I will make it easy, you can choose one item to bring to another world to make it easier for you to live your life, you can bring great weapons or talent. You can choose anything! Not a bad offer right? "

"Then I want to be a servant for Artur Pendragon, can that request be granted?"

"Of course you can, this place can grant anything you know. Because you have chosen, then shut up the circle of magic. And you will automatically know the language and writing of the world "

Haruto gave a happy smile when the magic circle appeared below it. But his smile disappeared when he remembered something important, money "Wait, you forgot to give me money."

Aqua was a little surprised because he also forgot about it, then he took a bag of money from a box, and threw it at Touma. After that he took a pose and said

"Brave hero, I hope that among the other heroes, you can defeat Maou. If you succeed, we will grant whatever your request is as a gift from the gods. "

That way Amamiya Haruto goes to another world.

"Haaaaaah, doing this constantly makes me tired and stressed. Let's see who is next. Hmmmmm, ... pfft, this person is good for relieving stress ! "

POV Haruto

Haruto opened his eyes and looked around, he was now on the side of the road and around him was a forest. After confirming where he was, he began to see his appearance.

Now that he is wearing an armor and holding a sword which is being sheathed, looking at the sword he immediately feels excited and pulls it out of the handle. Then a burst of strong wind began to hit it.

"EXCALIBUR!? I HAVE EXCALIBUR!? "

A real Excalibur, I have it, has a passion that is the romance of every man. Yoosh, let's try swinging this sword. 1 ... 2 ... 3.

BWOOSSH !

Wow, this is too much, the wind makes the trees fall. It's not that this is too strong, who cares what matters is AMAZING.

...

Now I have to go to town and register to be adventurous, in my second life I will try to live happily.

... Where is the direction to the city? Damn, why didn't the damegami put me near the city! Haaah, at a time like this I will bet on my luck.

Taking a tree trunk then makes it stand up and let it fall on its own, yosh towards it. I will believe in my luck.

"#% $ ^% & # $% * ^%" Hmmmm? I heard the cries of people from there, I had to hurry.

After I saw there was a horse-drawn carriage that was being carried by many monsters and devils. There are some people with weapons and sticks. I will try my strength here.

After that I drove there very quickly, and slashed the monsters from behind. The monster immediately split into two. After that I went straight to the next monster and killed him quickly, until all the monsters I had killed.

'... eh, isn't this really easy? For servants too strong! Ah, people's mouths look like fish, what should I do? '

"Ahh, eto ... sorry if I suddenly appeared and killed all the monsters, I just tried to help all of you"

""TRULY EXTRAORDINARY!?""

"NI-CHAN YOU ARE VERY STRONG!"

"THANK YOU NI-CHAN"

Then there was someone who looked like the leader of a caravan was approaching.

"We really thank you knight-san, we have just been attacked by demons and a group of monsters. I really thank you for your help, is there something you want in return? "

"Ah, no problem, I just happened to be near here and heard a shout. If I may ask, do you know where the city of Axel is? Actually I'm a little lost. "

"If you intend to go there, you can go with us. Because we intend to go there. I honestly want you to be with us, we will feel safe when we are with strong people.

"Then I will accept your offer. Ah, I'm Amamiya Haruto "

... ...

After that I headed to Axel city along with this train, the scenery was really good. When I was on the train, I saw my appearance through the glass, and then my eyes widened. What's in the glass is an ikemen of blonde hair and green eyes. I began to move my limbs and the ikemen mimicked my movements. Yep, my appearance has changed. Now I look very similar to Arthur Pendragon Fate Proto.

In the evening, when I was alone I started trying to get rid of my weapons and armor, and it worked. It feels like it's dipped in water. Behind my armor, I put on my school uniform, the same clothes when talking to Aqua.

IN AXEL TOWN

A day later we arrived at the city of Axel, after entering the city and thanking the leader of the caravan I headed for the adventurous guild. I removed my armor and sword and asked the locals.

Arriving in front of the guild, I entered it and everyone immediately looked at me. It felt very uncomfortable to be looked at like that, but with confidence I headed towards the receptionist. On the way I saw the corner there were two people sitting, Aqua and Kazuma.

They looked very sad, I ignored them and went to the receptionist to register to be adventurous. I looked from the corner of my eye that Kazuma was looking at me with wide eyes, I ignored him and focused on registering in a place where there was no queue.

"Welcome to Axel's adventurous guild, is there anything I can help?"

His eyes looked surprised, as if he could not believe I was heading towards him.

"My name is Amamiya Haruto, I want to register as an adventurer," I said with a polite smile.

"Ah, yes, the cost of registering is 1000 eris," he said with a happy smile.

Hmmm? Why does he look so happy?

"Sorry, are the two stalls different?"

"Ah ... No, most adventurers go to talk to Luna-san."

He said while pointing towards Luna-san's crowded kiosk,

After that I immediately took the money and gave it to him. He then took a tool and placed it in front of me. And provide an explanation of the card, status, and class.

After that Luna-san approached while carrying a tool and said

"I can take it from here"

When he prepared the device I looked towards the stall that had been crowded now no one was waiting in line. I looked at Luna-san with a surprised and impressed look at being able to serve that many people in a short time.

"So Haruto-san please put your hand here"

I immediately put my hand on the device, and was slightly surprised by the effect.

'Wow ... Seeing this directly is truly amazing '

"Let's see your statistics ... !? This...!? Your statistics are truly amazing! Everything is very high, even your luck is very high! With this statistic you can directly choose all advanced classes. "

Luna-san said so loudly that the entire guild could hear it, from the corner of my eye I saw Kazuma looking at me with a look of envy and annoyance.

"Are we going to have a golden beginner candidate!"

"We are really lucky today! Goddess Eris Blessings!"

"We are waiting for your great achievement!"

"Become a crusader!"

"No, be a swordmaster!"

Looking around when the crowd began to gather around him. Feeling a little nervous because it had never been the center of attention, I began to focus on Luna-san to choose the class.

"Are there knights in the advanced class? If there is I want to choose it "

"Sorry, knights only exist in the middle class, if those advanced classes are knight runes"

"Then I'll be a Runes Knight."

"Yes, if that's without long, welcome to our adventurous guild Haruto-sama. All officers here look forward to your great achievements in the future. "

"" "UOOOOHHH" ""

After that I went to search for frogs, and returned after killing 14 frogs. And go to the inn recommended by Luna-san.


End file.
